ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Amazing Fantasy (The New 52)
Amazing Fantasy is a series in Marvel - The New 52. Storylines Faces of Death After researching and trying to find the Green Goblin for months, Spider-man learns the serial killer to be responsible for at least 114 murders over the past six years. During his hunt for the Green Goblin, Spider-man, who has only been active publicly for six years, though in reality he has been active for at least ten years, is declared a dangerous outlaw by Mayor Michael Bloomberg. This move is controversial on Bloomberg's part due to Spider-man's high fame across America as a member of the Avengers and being responsible for cleaning the streets of New York. Despite this, SHIELD Director Nick Fury struggles to stop the New York City Police Department from shooting Spider-man on sight. As Fury fights destroy Spider-man's status as a criminal and an outlaw in New York, the Spider-man finds the Green Goblin stabbing a man to death. While unable to capture the Goblin the first time and unclear of the criminals motives, he manages to do so the second time, only for the Toymaker to arrive in Goblin's cell in Ryker's Island. After a brief conversation, the Toymaker cuts off the Goblin's face and frees him. Peter Parker's new girlfriend, reporter Betty Brant, struggles to get his attention. Green Goblin escapes from Rykers, then Spider-man and Firy are captured by the Toymaker's family while trying to hunt him down. Toymaker is revealed to be the son of a serial killer named William Methis shot dead by Fury, who has returned to take revenge with his disciples. He attempts to kill Spider-man so his corpse can be sold as a collector's item. Luring him to an abandoned hospital with the captured Fury as bait, they subdue the Web Slinger and prepare him for autopsy. To prove his identity to the paying spectators, they have him fight a roomful of Green Goblin impostors. Maria Hill becomes active Director in Fury's absence, and leads SWAT teams to the abandoned hospital. Spider-man breaks out of his bonds by demagnetizing them, but is not fast enough to stop Toymaker and his henchmen from escaping. The public now believes that Spider-man murdered and skinned the Green Goblin, leading to political protests. He is next forced to chase an assassin named Cobraskin who rips off mob deals. Betty tries to infiltrate the Glacier Casina as an investigative journalist, and the Vulture orders her killed. It's revealed that Betty's sister is Cobraskin's sister Run. The Vulture rounds up a group of super-villains to work with him including Mister Nuclear, Hypno Hustler, and Mr. Cumbustible. Spider-man and Betty investigate the Glacier Casino's opening, where Cobraskin stabs her repeatedly and traps them both in a freezer. They escape, and Peter leaves Betty with Aunt May. Run sends Cobraskin to assassinate the Vulture, but the gun explodes in his hand and kills him instead. Spider-man figures out that Vulture hired the super-villains to get rid of his competition, and saves them from an explosion. He then figures out that Run was working for Vulture, and takes them both down before Vulture can pay her with a bullet. In prison awaiting trial afterwards, a hitman disguised as her attorney murders Run. In the back-up feature, Black Cat mentors Spencer Smythe's son Alister Smythe in crime as he returns to New York. His father decides that he's a worthy successor, and will take him under his wing. Category:Marvel - The New 52 Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Spider-man